Midnight City
by Caaryss
Summary: When four teenagers suddenly gain strange powers they must band together to not only keep their new found abilities a secret from society but to protect each other from the hoards of demons that want to kill them. AU
1. Prologue 1- Lenalee Lee

_So here I am with a D . Gray-Man fic, which I've recently regained interest in. I got the inspiration for this loosely from a music video I watched, it's not really the story from the music video that inspired this but the concept._

_Kids with powers, oh yeah._

_So this is one of four 'Prologues' I have planned for this fic, introducing how each character comes to realise their power and how they all initially connect to each other. __I really hope you all enjoy this and don't find it too confusing…._

_Just to clarify Allen still has his funky ass facial scar and white hair, but he has normal arms. That cool?_

_I've also made all the characters a little younger than they are in series. Allen is 13, Lenalee is 15 and Kanda and Lavi are 16. So Allen is in middle school and the other three are in high school. And they go to schools with uniforms because I love uniforms /_

_Ok enough babbling from me, onwards with the fic!_

* * *

_**Prologue – Lenalee Lee**_

_What is going on?_

"Lenalee come on we have to run!" Allen shouted as he grabbed onto her wrist and roughly pulled her down the oddly deserted street. Even though it was only the evening not one light was on in any home nor in the street itself. She allowed herself to get pulled along through the darkness, too entrapped in her thoughts to really process what was currently happening.

_What is that thing chasing us?_

Shots were being fired at them, some missing them by mere inches before colliding into the cemented ground causing shrapnel and dust to surround them as they ran. Allen's grip on her wrist tightened and she looked up into his face as he looked back at her, so full of worry and fear. He was younger than her at just thirteen years of age, yet he was the only one out of the two of them with enough common sense to attempt to escape. She suddenly felt useless, why couldn't she snap out of it? She'd always thought that in the face of danger she would be able to protect those important to her but here she was dazed, afraid and crying. Relying on Allen, who she loved like a little brother, to save her life.

_Snap out of it. Snap out of it. Snap out of it._

Another shot was fired at them, this time hitting the ground near their feet causing the both of them to tumble, falling down hard enough to cause multiple scrapes and injuries on their bodies. Allen had fallen down face first, and had scraped his head so hard that there was a continuous flow of blood oozing down his face. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her dear friend was getting injured, she needed to do something. She needed to get them away.

_Snap out of it. Snap out of it. SNAP OUT OF IT._

And as she gazed backwards towards the grotesque and hideous floating _demons_ that were trying to kill them, something inside of her snapped. Her vision went completely white as though she had been blinded by a sudden light.

_**Awaken to your true potential**_.

_Who are you? Why are you talking in my head?_

_**Now is not the time for the answers you seek, child. Now go. Do what you were born to do. Defeat the demons. Purge their souls.**_

The whisper faded out to nothing, and she knew that whoever this mysterious voice was they were not going to say anything more to her. Through the blank whiteness that surrounded her, shecould hear desperate muffled screams echoing in the background.

_Are those my screams?_

And as her vision came back she wasn't where she had been before.

She was up in the sky looking down at the demons that now looked like nothing but small specks. She felt a weight in her arms and looked down to see Allen held tightly in her grip, he looked up at her with an expression of extreme shock, and as her mind began to clear her eyes widened as the realisation came.

_I'm doing this?_

"What did you just do?" Allen whispered to her, as he gazed down towards the ground with frightened eyes, the frightened eyes of a confused child.

And she looked at him, tears of fear and astonishment still dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"I-I don't know what's happening, Allen" she sobbed as she held on to him, realising this could be the last time she would hold him and he would hold her.

And gravity took hold of them as they began the descent back towards the earth.

**Use your power child. Utilise it. And kill the demons that seek your demise.**

"Lenalee shouldn't we be falling faster?" he asked, voice wavering and cracking as he fought the tears that wanted ever so much to fall. She looked down and too realised how slow their descent was.

'_Why are we descending so slowly? We should be falling faster than this, we are practically drifting downwards.' _She thought to herself as she tightened her arms around Allen's waist, who in turn tightened his own around her neck.

And a moment of realisation came to her as she recalled what the voice whispered to her not moments ago.

_Use your power._

And it came to her as though it was something she'd known but forgotten. Her true power came to her mind and she realised what it is she was capable of doing.

_Gravity. I can control it._

"Allen you're going to have to trust me here ok. Whatever you do don't let go of me you hear?" She spoke in a commanding voice, the fear evaporation as she realised what she could do, what she would do.

"What do you mean, what are you going to do?" he asked as he kept his grip on her as he was told to do. He didn't receive his answer though as the air was suddenly sucked out of him as their fall suddenly accelerated in speed.

They were falling so fast that she could feel the pressure of the winds against her entire body, but still she continued to add pressure. She gazed down at their point of landing; the spot the demon that had attacked them was situated.

Allen began to scream as the ground got closer and closer.

She gazed down towards the demon and pressed both her feet together as the distance between them closed and she landed on its head, she could hear and feel the cracking of _something_ underneath her feet. After the impact she bent her knees and used the demon as a springboard and did an elegant flip backwards before gently floating down the ground as though both she and Allen weighed nothing more than a feather.

She let go of Allen who had dropped down to his knees after his legs gave away due to the shock, his breathing was erratic and he sat there trying to regain control of it.

_How are my legs not damaged after that?_

The demon shell-like outer layer began to crack from the point of impact before it suddenly exploded into dust. Evaporating into the air and leaving nothing behind as if it hadn't existed at all. Once it had fully evaporated Lenalee collapsed onto the ground, all her strength from before leaving her as she began shaking again from the fear of what had just happened. She turned her head to look at her friend, who was now beginning to breathe evenly again, his hand clutching at his chest as he inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth.

After his breathing evened for certain he turned his head to look over to her, his expression one of utter amazement.

"Whatever you just did, it was utterly amazing" he breathed out.

"Powers.. they're my powers." She said as though it was one of the most normal things in the world. Allen cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Powers? As in super powers? Those surely can't exist, Lenalee!" he exclaimed.

"You're seriously going to say that they don't exist after what just happened? I don't doubt anything not existing at this point, Allen." She said as the normal quietness of the night settled back in. Allen got up first and helped her back to her feet and they both attempted to brush off all the dirt and dust off their now filthy school uniforms. Lenalee stepped towards Allen and tried to wipe away some of the blood running down his face, before gently taking hold of his cheeks and inspecting his face for further injuries.

"What do you think those creatures were Lenalee?"

She was quiet for a moment, trying to come up with an answer before settling on just calling them what she'd been calling them thus far.

"Demons, Allen. They were nothing short of Demons."

**You must find the others. Find the other compatibles. And together you must defeat the demons. Before they kill you.**


	2. Prologue 2- Lavi

_Another update! The next two won't come until tomorrow though._

_Here's Lavi's Prologue! time for his power discovery!_

_and also, i'd really appreciate some reviews! :D_

_i'd also like to add that I will reference aspects of the original dgm but when it comes to things like powers and abilities etc they'll probably deviate from the canon. Like Lenalee doesn't have magic boots just gravity powers, i'm going to give them powers that fit and/or reference an ability they're shown to have in-series. So they may not have all the abilities they have in the actual series if that makes sense?_

_on with the next prologue!_

* * *

_**Prologue – Lavi**_

He didn't quite know what to make of the sight he had just witnessed. Here he was minding his own business just staring out his window. Completely and utterly bored as Kanda was refusing to answer any of his messages, when he sees the silhouette of one maybe two people propelling high into the sky at such a high speed, and then stay somewhat sky-bound for a good few minutes before plummeting at an even quicker speed.

To be honest he felt like he was in some weird movie or something.

Which was exactly why he decided to head in that direction to investigate what exactly it was. But first he needed to contact Kanda, maybe he'd want some kind of thrill this dull evening, though to be perfectly honest Kanda wasn't the type of person he'd label as a 'thrill seeker' but it was worth a shot either way.

'_jst saw dis weird thing goin up in2 da sky! Meet me da park in 10, we need 2 investig8!'_

And send.

Shoving his feet into his boots he opened the front door, stopping in the doorway and looking back into his house.

"Gramps! I'm going out for like a walk or something, I'll be back later!" he shouted back into the house.

He ran down the road towards the local park where he'd told Kanda to meet him. He knew they needed to hurry because whatever it was he'd seen could easily be gone by the time they got there. As he neared he saw his closest friend leaning against the monkey bars, holding his sheathed sword in his hands.

"Yu~! You came! I honestly didn't even think you'd actually come since you've been ignoring all my messages! And why did you bring your Mugen? You know you shouldn't carry around dangerous weapons!"

Kanda sent a glare his way and Lavi knew he should feel threatened by it but he could only see it as a way the Japanese male showed his love for him.

"Tch, I only came because I saw it too. That silhouette in the sky. And don't tell me what to do." He said before jogging in the direction of the incident.

When they arrived at the scene it was eerily dark. All the street lamps were busted and not one house had their lights on.

'_That's weird; a whole street and not one person has the lights on? It's not even that late.' _He thought as his one eye scanned the street, trying to see _something_ in the darkness.

"I see something." Kanda grunted, and began a brisk walk into the darkness until Lavi couldn't see him at all.

"W-wait Yu! I only have one working eye cut me some slack, I can't see ya!" he whispered harshly into the darkness as he attempted to follow the surly Japanese. He walked forward until he was stopped by Kanda's back, who had suddenly stopped walking and was stood still, staring directly ahead of him.

"What's the matter, Yu? What's there?" he said as he stared past his shoulder and into the dark abyss. Even though he only had one eye to work with, he still managed to see the two figures crouched down on the ground, he squinted his eye to try and focus on them but to no avail.

"I guess we just gotta go over there and investigate, huh?"

Kanda said nothing to him, didn't even acknowledge that he'd even said anything to him; he just stared forward and started briskly walking towards the two figures. As they got closer the figures became much clearer. A young girl and an even younger boy.

The girl was fussing over the boy, who had very odd, blood-stained matted white hair and a torrent of blood running down his face. The girl didn't seem to be fairing any better with bleeding cuts and bruises littering her bare legs. Neither of them had noticed the teens approaching until they were right beside them, which caused the Chinese girl to jolt suddenly and jump in front of the younger male in a protective stance with wide erratic eyes.

Lavi held his hands up palm forward in a 'we mean to harm' gesture, though that didn't calm the girl down any. Lavi studied her thoroughly, something was nagging at him inside his brain that he knew this girl, that he'd seen her somewhere before. He looked at her features carefully; a pretty face, and long black hair in pigtails that he assumed were once silky looking but was now a tangled mess with dust and dirt matted into it.

She was definitely familiar to him, where had he seen her befo-

Lenalee.

It dawned on him; this was his and Kanda's childhood friend, Lenalee Lee. She had aged a bit, which was to be expected as they hadn't seen each other in around 8 years or so; she had moved away due to her brother and caretakers change in jobs. It had been a sad and tearful event, her leaving. But as the years passed they sort of lost contact with each other, and never heard anything about her ever since. But yet here she was, back in town, protecting this very strange looking boy.

"Whoa, calm down Lenalee! Don't ya recognise us? It's me, Lavi and this is Kanda. We were friends a few years ago, remember?" He said, crouching down and sitting on the balls of his feet so he was eye to eye to the very jumpy girl.

She stared at him for a while, her eyes scanning over his face before relief flooded her features and she jumped up to throw her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his neck before sobbing quietly, as though she had been holding it all in. The boy that was behind her sat still, his eyes watching the both of them carefully as though trying to determine if they'd be a threat to the Chinese girl or not. Not that he'd be able to do much, he was a small kid. He couldn't really tell what his age was but he looked like he was around twelve, but he couldn't be completely sure.

"Lavi… oh god Lavi!" she whimpered then looked up to meet Kanda's eyes, she let go of him and walked over to the Japanese male, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him the same treatment she'd given Lavi. Though Kanda stiffened up, looking really awkward as though he didn't quite know what to do with a crying and sobbing girl, he gave her one pat on the back before pushing her away. She didn't seem insulted by that gesture, just smiling at him and wiping her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you both, I don't know what we would have done if it was another one of… those." She said, her face morphing into horror at the word 'those'. Lavi wasn't really certain he wanted to find out what 'those' was.

At that thought she scampered back to the white hair boy as though she had only now realised that she'd left him completely unguarded, she held her hands out to him and helped him to his feet, before standing behind him gripping his shoulders and pushing him towards the both of them.

"Lavi, Kanda, this is Allen. Allen, this is Lavi and Kanda. That's just a quick introduction though because we need to get out of here before anymore of those come back, come on hurry!" She said, panicked and clearly frightened. She clutched onto Allen's wrist and started dragging him down the road; she stopped and looked back at the both of them.

"Come on, you to have to come! It isn't safe."

"Lenalee, what are we running from? What's got you so scared?" He asked, concern dripping from his words.

"Demons." A quiet voice spoke, and he realised it was the shell shocked young boy, Allen as Lenalee had said.

"Demons? They don't exist, they're nothing more than myth, idiot." Kanda sneered from beside him at Allen.

Lenalee gritted her teeth and gave them a hard stare. "I know this sounds ridiculous but you have to trust us, they were demons. Horrible creatures that could have only come from hell itself. And if we don't leave now they will be back, and they will kill us. I can't protect us all, I could barely protect Allen and I alone."

Her stare left them no room to protest, the way she stared at them was so convincing that they believed her that it could be nothing but demons lurking in this darkness. "Ok Lenalee, we believe you." Lavi spoke for both him and Kanda, because he could clearly see that Kanda also believed that there was at least something out there, made obvious from his stance as he glared out into the abyss with one hand resting on the hilt of his blade, ready for anything that would suddenly threaten them.

Both she and Allen looked at them with relief, only to quickly morph into mortification as they looked at something behind them.

"BOTH OF YOU, QUICK THEY'RE BEHIND YOU" Lenalee screamed, voice cracking from the fear. She lurched forward and grabbed both their arms and wrenched them forward so forcefully that he stumbled a bit. He heard a loud bang and crunching noise behind him where they were once stood and something _giggling_.

God damn _giggling_.

He looked behind him to see one of the most horrendous thing's he'd ever seen. He couldn't really describe it well, he could only say it was some sort of mass with a humanoid face and multiple cannon like fixture located all around its body.

**Awaken.**

He spun around, trying to locate where that whisper had come from.

'_What the hell was that?'_ he thought.

The creature aimed its cannons at the four teenagers; its childish and psychotic giggles echoing around them as its face twisted into a morphed grin. It fired at them, the blast hitting the ground before them knocking them all back a few feet.

Lenalee yelped as her bare skin scraped against the concrete floors as she rolled before coming to a stop and weakly trying to get back to her feet. Kanda tumbled a few feet before coming to a stop and sitting up on his knee and drawing his blade, pointing it towards the demon.

Allen had been knocked unconscious from the blast and was lying face down on the floor, blood pooling by his head from his previous head injury.

Lavi was only knocked backwards onto his back, though he groaned from the impact, his one single eye squeezed shut in pain, his teeth grinding together to stop himself from crying out. He slowly sat himself up a bit and looked up only to see that horrifying face very close to his own.

His one eye widened in shock and he yelped, frantically crawling backwards to get some distance between him and the creature. It kept its eyes trained on him, smiling at him unnervingly. It once again aimed its canon, only this time it was aimed directly at Lavi himself.

Giggle.

And it fired.

He heard the scream of horror from Lenalee, he was pretty sure he'd heard Kanda actually say his name instead of 'Stupid Rabbit'. He heard the sound of the shot being fired and everything seemed to slow down.

**Awaken child, realise your potential.**

_That voice… I heard you just now._

**Yes child, but you must awaken. Use your powers. Kill the demon.**

The voice washed over him, making his eyes feel droopy, it was echoing everywhere, inside and outside of his head. His mind was filled with nothing but the gentle whispers of the voice. Only the voice.

**Release your powers. Fuel the fire. Unleash its rage.**

**PURGE THE DEMONS.**

And almost like a mental seal had been broken his vision was filled with flames, burning red and hot as the sun itself, funnelling itself into a whirlpool and propelling itself towards the demon, towards the enemy.

_Burn._

_Burn in the fires of hell itself._


	3. Prologue 3- Yu Kanda

_And here's Kanda's prologue!_

_I'm going to apologize in advance if Allen seems really useless in these first three prologues but he's had a bit of a bashing around so he's not really himself. But he's the fourth and final prologue so his time to shine will come, so not to worry! he's just a late bloomer._

_please leave a review, they always fill me with joy~_

* * *

_**Prologue 3- Yu Kanda**_

He watched as a torrent of flames erupted from the rabbit's hands, swirling together into a massive tornado and rampaging towards the demon currently aiming its cannons at the teenagers, giggling all the while until the flames made contact.

It burst into flames, screeching from the flames burning at its outer-shell. The flames burned brightly, illuminating the entire street, revealing to the teens the extent of the situation they were in. All around them were demons, all facing them, staring at them with their wide eyed grins. They were completely surrounded and they didn't even realise it.

Lavi continued to send flurry of flames at the enemies, sweat running down the side of his face as he pushed himself harder and harder to produce more flames.

He had no idea how the rabbit was doing this, but he wasn't going to question him now, they needed to focus on protecting themselves and getting out of there. Kanda stayed in a defensive stance, eyes carefully and slowly surveying the enemy.

His eyes flickered over towards Lenalee and the kid, she was hunched over his unconscious form, shaking him and shouting his name trying her best to wake the child up. He saw the kids' legs move as he slowly became conscious, but Kanda knew the kid had taken too much of a beating to be able to get up and run straight away.

He gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows, and watched as a demon suddenly lurched forward towards him. His grip on Mugen tightened and as soon as it got close enough he swung, putting all his strength into the slash, only for the blade to recoil as it came in contact with the hardened shell of the demon.

He cursed under his breath. _'What the fuck are these things made of?' _he thought to himself as he tried to slice through again only to meet with the same result as before. The recoil this time was enough to send him stumbling back, and as he tried to regain his footing he suddenly felt a white hot pain stemming from his stomach. He shouted out at the pain, Mugen falling to the floor beside him as he collapsed down onto his knees.

He pressed his hand onto his stomach and pulled it away to find his hand covered with fresh blood. He'd been hit, shot in the stomach. He coughed as the pain racked through his body, he felt something travelling up his throat quickly, and he retched and coughed, blood spraying out of his mouth and splattering onto the ground before him.

He heard the rabbit's panicked voice and felt hands grasping at his shoulders.

"Oh god, Yu! Oh my god there's so much blood… what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" he heard the rabbit panicked voice, feeling the redheads hands pressing against his own at his stomach, adding even more pressure to the wound to stop the flow of blood.

Now was not the time to be injured.

He needed to fight.

He had to do something.

God damn stupid fucking injury.

**Heal yourself, Accommodator.**

Upon hearing the whisper he looked up at the rabbit, but he was to preoccupied trying to stop his bleeding and sending jets of flames at any enemies that dared come close. He looked over to Lenalee who had the kids arm over her shoulder as she dodged any oncoming attacks, trying to get over to where he and the rabbit were. She was panting heavily, exhausting herself while lugging around the kid with her tired body.

'_Who was…?'_

**Awaken your latent powers. Accelerate the healing. Enhance your strength.**

The whispered voice echoed around in his head, stirring something inside him. He felt like something was being released as he felt information pouring into his head, revealing to himself what he could do and what he would need to do to survive and defeat these enemies.

'_I understand now. I can fight. I must.'_

Determination filled his eyes as he glared up at the demons that were causing everything around him to fuck up. He felt complete hatred towards them, so much hatred he started to growl. Grabbing Mugen from the ground beside him he stood up, all but shakily.

Lavi's flames were weakening in power as his strength was depleting, causing him to hunch over and his eye to droop in exhaustion. He looked up at Kanda blearily as he got to his feet.

"Yu? Stop… you're injured," he slurred, pushing himself to his feet sluggishly to try and stop Kanda from straining his injuries.

"They're healed."

"Healed!? That can't be possible.." Lavi gasped, lurching forward and wrenching up his shirt to examine his stomach. The gaping hole that was there before was now completely gone, not a scar in sight, as though he had never even been injured.

"Yu, is that your..?" He asked, not finishing his sentence as he was so preoccupied by Kanda's miraculous healing ability.

"That's a part of it, I can do more." He growled out. He narrowed his eyes as he crouched down into an offensive stance, sprinting forwards towards the hoard of giggling creatures. Lavi shouted after him, telling him to stop and that he was going to get himself killed, but he wouldn't stop.

He knew what he could do.

He focused all his energy into his hands, shifting it into Mugen. Strengthening his blade.

'_Mugen, you will cut these demons. We will kill them!'_

He let out a feral scream as he slashed Mugen towards the creatures, an ominous glow emanating from the blade. And as his weapon made contact the glow intensified.

And Mugen cut through.

The demon screeched as it was cut in half, lights streaming out from its wounds before it exploded into a cloud of dust, floating out into the atmosphere leaving only a panting Kanda standing in the middle of it, demon blood splattered onto his face. He looked over towards the hoard and raised his blade again.

"I will slaughter EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU" he yelled, blade pointed at the creatures. The demons all lurched forwards towards the Japanese male, screeching nonsensical word in an attempt to frighten the teenager.

"k**i**L**L** A**lL** c**Hi**L**d**R**En** o**F** iN**No**cE**nC**e" they screeched. Dozens of voices blending together.

He slashed and stabbed any as they get near him, more and more blood splattering the ground around him as he let out roars of rage. More and more injuries appeared on his body but his skin just as quickly mended itself together, leaving only blood stains behind.

**Yes. Purge them. PURGE THEM ALL, ACCOMODATOR.**

And as the final demon scattered into the atmosphere he leaned his head back and looked up into the sky, taking deep and heavy breaths as his arms fell down limply at his side. He was soaked from head to toe in demon blood, as though he had been bathing in the blood of his enemies. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at the other three, who were all sat together collapsed on the ground.

He approached the disoriented trio and stood before them, looking down at them with a level gaze.

"They're gone."

"Whoa Yu, you sure are strong! I think I'm falling in love~" Lavi sung out. Even when the idiot was exhausted he could still be fucking annoying.

"Shut up. How're you and the kid?" he said, nodding at Lenalee.

"Um, we're fine I think. Allen is a bit concussed, though. And I'm a bit tired from all the jumping around I was doing." She said, leaning back with her palms on the ground.

"Aw yeah, Lenalee! What's your power? Can you fly? Do you have frog jumping powers?!" Lavi said to the Chinese girl excitedly.

Lenalee raised her eyebrow at the redhead before grinning and laughing for the first time that night, as though all the stress and fear from before had evaporated.

"No, Lavi. I can control gravity." she explained, and the two of them began discussing their powers and the strange voice they had heard before acquiring their abilities. Kanda's eye twitched in annoyance as he sheathed his blade.

"Sorry to fucking interrupt, but don't you think we should get out of here, especially if this stupid beansprout over here is too weak to even support himself." He said, pointing towards the blood stained young male, who was leaning his head against Lenalee's shoulder, panting loudly.

"'m not a beansprout.." Allen mumbled against her shoulder, agitated.

"Oh shit! Yeah, should we take him to the hospital?!" Lavi asked.

"And how are we going to explain all this fucking blood? They'll probably think we committed murder, stupid rabbit."

Lavi bit his lip and looked to the side as he tried to think of the best thing to do in this situation. Suddenly his face lit up and he clicked his fingers.

"Come to my house! My gramps knows a lot about medicine and stuff so maybe he could help? He's pretty chill so maybe he won't freak out too much at all the blood, y'know?"

"Sounds like a plan, come on let's hurry, we need to get Allen looked at!" Lenalee said, before attempting to pick the boy up but was clearly having trouble with it in her weak state. Kanda clicked his tongue and walked over to the two of them, grabbing the beansprout from her and hefting him over his shoulder.

"W-whoa, Kanda be careful, he's concussed!" Lenalee stammered out at the rough treatment her friend was giving Allen.

"He'll be fine, he's not made of fucking glass." He said before making his way down the road. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other for a moment before lightly jogging to catch up to their Japanese friend.

They all looked around wearily, as though they were afraid that there would be more demons lurking in the shadows, watching them. But for now everything seemed to quiet and calm down. They had survived the night.

_But would they survive another?_


End file.
